1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing devices and more particularly to a plumb bob having adjustable weights so as to suit different applications.
2. Related Art
The establishment of a vertical reference above a datum for a construction worker to transfer a datum from one level to another is an everyday requirement in the construction field. One of the most common tools to accomplish the function is a plumb bob. A conventional plumb bob 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises an integral, conic weight and a string affixed thereto. Conventionally, the weight is made either by shaping an integral metal piece or by an injection molding process.
However, each of the prior techniques suffered from one or more disadvantages. For the former, material waste is inevitable. For both, weight mass is fixed. Thus, the prior plumb bob is not adapted to different applications by adjusting its weight. Hence, the need for improvement still exists.